Después de todo, él la quería
by tentenxneji4ever
Summary: Basado en momentos entre la hechicera de los vientos y el Demonio perro, quienes a pesar de los años no se han olvidado y desean volver a reencontrarse, siendo los recuerdos la unica forma de mantenerla con él, por esos sentimientos es guiado a ese lugar donde esa mujer fue liberada...(N/A: mucho tiempo sin publicar, espero que la lectura sea de su agrado.)


**Inuyasha** pertenece a **Rumiko**, la trama está inspirada en la canción **_memories_ **de _**within temptation**_ mientras veía el capitulo 2 de inuyasha kanketsu-hen!

_**Memories, memories**_

Ya han pasado 4 años desde la ausencia de esa sacerdotisa que acompañaba a Inuyasha, la vida continúa su curso y como Lord del Oeste debo encargarme de mi territorio, Rin se ha quedado en aquella aldea humana, le encargo a Jaken alguna tarea para mantenerlo lejos de mí en algunos recorridos, como en estos momentos por el borde de un acantilado apreciando la luna.

-Kagura -una brisa refresca mi cuerpo meciendo mis cabellos – fue éste lugar donde pediste mi ayuda y me insultaste por no hacerlo, - sonrío breve mente y vuelvo mi expresión seria al recordar que pude ayudarla en ese momento -hump, eso ya no importa.

_**The memories ease the pain inside/Los recuerdos alivian el dolor interior**_

_**Now I know why/Ahora sé porque**_

Me encontraba en el balcón de mi habitación disfrutando de la luna abanicándome, sentía que debía encontrar al youkai con la luna creciente en su frente. Hace cuatro años había despertado después de que mi alma la cual fue secuestrada por Naraku volviera a mi verdadero cuerpo y no a ese cuerpo hecho por trozos de carne y el poder de la esfera, ese poderoso youkai siempre aparecía en mis sueños.

-señorita, debe dormir - una youkai de cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos ámbar llevaba un kimono blanco con estampados de flores naranja y rojo, hizo una reverencia.

-está bien. – Me dirijo adentro en compañía de la joven youkai, no fue hasta que se marchaba cuando dije - Hiyori, saldré temprano mañana, sola

-pero señorita Mai, no puedo dejarla sola.

-tengo un presentimiento y necesito ir a _ese lugar _

-pero en el camino pueden haber demonios y debo decir que sus poderes...

-se perfectamente de que soy capaz, puedo manipular el viento para sobrevivir hiyori- respondo enojada por su falta de

-iré con usted, pero mantendré mi distancia si así lo prefiere

-hump, bien, pero no me hagas esperar

Dicho esto su guardiana se retiro de la habitación dejando a la manipuladora de los vientos vagando entre sus recuerdos borrosos de ese hombre que tanto estaba presente en ella.

_**All of my memories keep you near/Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca**_

_**In silent moments, imagine you'd be here/En momentos silenciosos Imaginando que estas aquí**_

Al amanecer Mai no espero mucho, se coloco su kimono sencillo rojo con estampado de mariposas blancas en la falda, guardo su abanico en una manga y recogió su cabello adornado con un par de plumas, se puso un par de pendientes de jade y se maquillo los labios y ojos de rojo, salio por su balcón utilizando una de sus plumas para llegar al lugar que la llamaba con desespero.

_**All of my memories keep you near/Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca**_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears/Tus susurros silenciosos , lágrimas silenciosas**_

El viento fresco acariciaba su rostro agitando su kimono - ¿agua?...- fue descendiendo lentamente encontrando un río, bajo de la pluma y la colocó en su tocado, camino cerca del borde del río.

- Ah, ya recuerdo, fue aquí donde caí por una herida en el pecho - fue caminando río abajo dejando el sendero de tierra hasta llegar donde solo habían piedras; y como si el tiempo se devolviera sintió vivir ese recuerdo.

_**Made me promise I'd try/Prometí que intentaría**_

_**To find my way back in this life/Encontrar mi camino de vuelta en esta vida**_

_"no sabía que hubiera algo de compasión en ti"_

_se levanto molesto de la roca dirigiendo se a la niña y al pequeño youkai - "nos vamos"_

_"espera, no quieres saber que me ha pasado?"_

_"no me interesa saber que te pasó" continuo caminando __alejándose_

_"incluso si te digo que encontré el corazón de naraku?" se detuvo y me miró detenidamente esperando que siguiera._

_"acaso estas insinuando usarme?" - me respondió con ironía e incredulidad._

_"solo tu puedes, eres el único que posee el poder y la habilidad para hacerlo" - _

Parpadeó varias veces recuperando la visión del presente -vaya, eso fue extraño - tomo su pluma y retomo el vuelo siguiendo la dirección que el viento le decía.

Llegando al campo de flores, con el que soñaba casi todas las noches, ese lugar tan especial para ella donde había obtenido la libertad. Se sorprendió al ver que alguien mas se encontraba allí parado en medio del campo, vestía un kimono con armadura y portaba dos espadas en el cinto.

_**I hope there is a way/Espero que haya una forma **_

_**To give me a sign you're okay/Que me de una señal de que tu estás bien**_

Avanzando con paso calmado entre los arboles y su vista al frente siendo guiado por una necesidad de estar ese día en ese exacto lugar.

su mirada adquirió un matiz de melancolía, sin ser consiente que estaba en aquel campo lleno de flores blancas, y que años antes algunas estaban de un escarlata por la sangre, mirando las flores revivió un recuerdo que no pudo suprimir.

_**Remind me again it's worth it all/Recuérdame nuevamente que esto es muy importante**_

_**So I can go home/Así podré ir a casa**_

_En medio de ese campo de flores estaba esa mujer que tantas veces buscó ayuda para ser libre de su creador y quien al final se la concedió hiriéndola hasta matarla, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del Lord hasta que estuvo al frente de ella.  
>-Sessho…maru – ahí estaba llena de veneno, sorprendida de verlo<em>

_-Seguí el olor de sangre y miasma – no sabía exactamente por qué le decía eso_

_-ah! Ya veo, pensabas que era Naraku – bajo la vista, se podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras y continuó – ¿estas decepcionado de que no sea él?_

_-sabía que se trataba de ti - no quería dejarla sola._

_Sonrió levemente, su corazón le decía que hiciera algo por ayudarla,lo que llevo a tomar a su espada. Pero el miasma ya había consumido su cuerpo y ni tensseiga la podía salvar, ambos sabían que era el fin - ¿ya te vas?_

_-Sí, es suficiente – levantó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa sincera de paz y se desvaneció convirtiéndose en viento._

_**All of my memories keep you near/Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca**_

_**In silent moments, imagine you'd be here/En momentos silenciosos, Imaginando que estas aquí**_

_**All of my memories keep you near/Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca**_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears/Tus susurros silenciosos , lágrimas silenciosas**_

Odiaba sentirse inutil, impotente al no poder salvarla, levanto su vista hacia el cielo nublado -Has conseguido esa libertad que tanto anhelabas?

En su rostro se reflejo dolor y unas gotas cayeron en su rostro tomando el camino de las lagrimas que no soltaría porque así es él, poco a poco las gotas fueron en aumento. Dispuesto a dejar el campo teniendo su rostro tranquilo dio vuelta para marchar, encontrando a una mujer que lo observaba sorprendida.

_"kagura?"- _esa mujer es idéntica a la mujer que murió en su presencia, no podía estar volviéndose loco, su olfato nunca lo engañaba, ese aroma pertence a kagura pero sin el molesto olor ligado de naraku.

-No creí que al venir aquí te encontraría - _"es la misma voz" _Sesshomaru estaba en shock, no podia decir palabra alguna pero su expresión reflejaba tranquilidad.

las gotas dejaron de caer, dando paso a un cielo gris, la mujer al notar que él no diría nada continuó - me presento, soy Mai no Kaze, hechizera de los vientos - con cierto tono arrogante le sonrió esperando que él se presentara - debo suponer que no me hablaras.

-Sesshomaru no Taisho, Daiyoukai y Lord de las tierras del oeste - respondió

- Vaya así que un Lord, no me tome a mal pero estuve encerrada desde que nací y no sabia nada del mundo exterior, hasta hace cuatro años - se sonrojó levemente por su confesión _"a él no debe de importarle"_

_**Together in all these memories/Juntos en todos estos recuerdos**_

_**I see your smile/Veo tu sonrisa**_

_**All the memories I hold dear/Todos los recuerdos tan queridos**_

_**Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time/Mi amor , tu sabes que te amaré**_

_**Hasta el fin de los tiempos**_

- que ocurrió entonces?_ "eso no es tu problema, es coincidencia" _- una parte de él quería saber como es que kagura estuviera ante el pero con otro nombre y sin saber quien era él.

Mai caminó hasta estar a su lado y agacharse para acariciar las flores recién regadas y le contestó mirando ese lugar donde su otro cuerpo se había desvanecido -mi alma fue secuestrada por un asqueroso hanyou y fue transmitida a un cuerpo creado por el con la ayuda del poder de la perla de shikon, mi cuerpo verdadero estuvo dormido por un año y medio, mi alma fue liberada en este lugar - se levanto con una flor en su manos apreciando la - pude llegar a mi cuerpo gracias a ti, - Sesshomaru la observaba atento a sus palabras.

- en ese momento estaba perdida sumida en el dolor, y justo cuando la oscuridad llegaba, te vi y supe que no estaba sola, es entonces cuando creció en mi esa luz, sentí alivio cuando regresé a mi cuerpo - su mirada se conectaron - te agradezco que me liberaras de la oscuridad Sesshomaru. - le dedico una sonrisa de felicidad, provocando que él rompiera el contacto visual.

_**All of my memories keep you near/Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca**_

_**In silent moments, imagine you'd be here/En momentos silenciosos, Imaginando que estas aquí**_

_**All of my memories keep you near/Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca**_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears/Tus susurros silenciosos , lágrimas silenciosas**_

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

- Tal vez - Sesshomaru reanudo su caminata perdiéndose entre los arboles con su mente y corazón en total serenidad

- deberé suponer que es un si - de la manga de su kimono rojo con estampado de mariposas blancas en la falda saco un abanico de metal creando un viento que sacudió los arboles y algunos cabellos plateados, de su tocado tomo una pluma blanca que aumento de tamaño para abordarla ascendiendo hacia el cielo dejando una estela de pétalos blancos.

_**All of my memories/Todos mis recuerdos...**_


End file.
